My World of Roblox
by Nymphian
Summary: A female teenaged, rebellious, and a pretty arrogant Robloxian tells her story from her point of view about her life in Roblox and what she experiences. Rated T because the author says so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got another fanfiction story for ya! This time, it's Roblox (A game I play sometimes)! I'm not done with the other one yet, so don't worry. This may also take a while to update. It's funny how I have stories in my head, but it's like a filter when it comes to typing/writing it out, y'know? Like whether certain scenes make sense or not, hehe. Prepare for the first chapter!**

* * *

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charlotte. I have brown hair, and I inherited my _2.0_ body shape from my mom. I have a tanned skin color, which I inherited from my dad. I have a huge smile on my face, 'cause I'm one of the prettiest Robloxians you'll run into. My parents and I currently live in a neighborhood that's not as quiet as you think. At least it's better than being in a place full of annoying _guests_ and _noobs_ , constantly killing people with whatever piece of shit they can put their hands on.

Life as a Robloxian is such a nightmare! It's my 15th birthday, and what do I get? All I get is a brand new car that my dad built for me, along with brand new clothes mom bought for me. Oh what, no party?

"You're not getting a party until your sweet 16th birthday, hun." my mom said.

"Pfft, whatever you say." I replied angrily.

I thanked my dad for the car, went into the garage, and took it out for a spin. Great, driving around the neighborhood. At least it's better than riding a bike and getting constantly run over by drunk idiots who don't know shit about driving.

It's not fair! You can't fucking date or cuss and shit. Who do they think we are, babies?

I arrived at a _McDonalds_ restaurant, where my friends were hanging out at. As soon as they saw me, they stared in awe. They must have liked my car. It was green (My favorite color), with blue headlights. It also had black and white stripes on both sides. Awesome, right?

"Ay, what's up, Chocolate?" one of my friends, Ninja asked. He likes to call me "Chocolate", because he can't always be serious enough to call me by my real name. He has black hair with spikes, and he always wears a goddamn ninja mask. No wonder why he was named, Ninja.

"Hey, Nunchuks." I said.

"Hey, Charlotte," my two friends, Jane and Penny greeted (They are identical twins.).

"Hey."

"Nice car, girl! I'm so jealous!" Penny is always jealous of something. She can be very emotional too. Hopefully, I won't have to worry about taking her to the hospital for the doctors to treat her "emotional condition". Jane can be a whiny bitch too, but not as much as her; thank goodness!

"Penny, seriously?" Jane said. "We're getting our own cars soon. Maybe for Christmas. There's no need to be jealous."

"Bitch, I don't give a fuck! Her car might look so much better than ours!"

Did I forget to mention she has anger problems?

"Ay," Ninja butt in. "Watch your language. You're lucky that the moderators aren't here right now."

She grunted and rolled her eyes. These two argue sometimes; it's like fighting over a damn toy.

"Ay, don't be rolling your eyes. I'm just trying to keep you from getting banned."

"Well, thanks a lot, you son of a-" And she gets run over by one of them _noob_ drivers, and then dies.

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"That's karma for you, sis." she said nonchalantly.

Don't worry, she'll revive.

"By the way," Jane began. "Happy birthday."

"Yeah, happy b-day, Chocolate." Ninja said.

We ordered burgers and fries, and after that, I decided to be nice enough to drop Jane and Ninja off in my brand new beauty. I arrive home safely (Thank goodness), and went straight to bed, still kind of upset because I couldn't have an awesome party.

* * *

 **You guys like it so far? Hope so! Positive reviews, please; I'm still new to this, LOL! Next chapter whenever I have enough time or when I feel like it (I can be lazy, TBH). Bye for now, folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter includes well known Robloxian(s). Enjoy the chapter!**

Today, I decided to play hooky. Today, I was going to shoot those idiotic drivers for fucking killing me like twelve times! My pot literally boiled over. So I took my father's RPG and began blowing up any car I saw, regardless of who the hell was driving it.

One of them happened to be my younger brother, Psycho.

Yes, I have a brother name Psycho. I prefer not to tell you, but I will anyway 'cause I feel like it. The reason why my parents named him Psycho when he was born, was because he was literally crying and writhing like crazy, nonstop!

It literally took a bullet through his head to shut him up. After reviving, Psycho was quiet for a while, until his crying resumed. Ugh! It took my mom like _forever_ to find another way to silence him, just by getting my dad to dress up like a fucking clown-maniac. That pretty much made my brother smile and babble.

Psycho is thirteen, already works at Nightgaladeld's _Washington DC_ (and causes chaos when he wants to), and has a _2.0_ body shape, like my mother and I. His skin tone is slightly lighter than mine and darker than my dad's. He inherited his dark red hair from dad. And thanks to dad continuously dressing up like an idiot for him when he was still a baby (he doesn't dress up like that anymore, thank goodness), Psycho started to dress up the same way at three-years-old.

So now, he's wearing a colorful shirt with yellow pants and green _Converse_ shoes. He's also wearing a mohawk with pink shutter-shades.

Enough about my crazy brother, moving on.

I was still on a rampage, blowing up idiotic drivers, continuing to make them suffer.

Psycho revived and came over to me.

"Charlotte!" he shouted. "What the _fuck_ , man? Why do you have pop's RPG?" I put the rocket launcher in my inventory.

"Watch your language." I retorted. He pouted in response.

"Why do you have dad's RPG?" Psycho asked again.

"Why does it matter?"

"Dude, it _does_ matter!"

"How so?"

He ignored my question. "I suggest you return that thing, before I tell him what you did, and you're gonna be in huge trouble, _missy_."

Ha! Snitch.

"Oh shut up, you—"

The sound of police sirens cut me off and hurt my wonderful ears! Are they _trying_ to make me go deaf?

"Ha! Told you!" my brother laughed.

One of the cops stepped out of the car. I gulped when it was one of my dad's friends.

Psycho was still laughing, but he stopped when I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, well, well." Officer Marvin began. "If it isn't Danny's kids, Charlotte and Psycho."

I spoke up.

"Sir, we were—" He put a hand up to stop me.

"So, somebody reported that you were constantly killing people with an RPG. Is that correct?"

"Yes!" Psycho blurted out. I shot him a glare.

"She blew me up as well! And—"

"Okay," Officer Marvin interrupted. "First of all, what are you two doing out of school?" Pause. "Second of all, Charlotte, why were you shooting drivers?"

"I blew them up, because they were idiots and kept running me over yesterday." I said bluntly.

He pondered for a minute.

"Okay, I understand, but that doesn't mean you should make the situation worse by constantly killing them. All you'd do is cause them to get angry and would _really_ want to run you over. Or perhaps even what you call, "troll" more. You get what I'm saying?"

"But—"

"Do you get what I'm saying? Yes or no?"

I sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Good." Officer Marvin said. "You're lucky I'm letting it slide today, but don't let it happen again. I'm still going to have to inform your father about it."

Psycho snickered.

"Ooh, bust—"

"That goes for you too, son." he interrupted again.

Psycho's face dropped. Ha!

"Alright, off to school you go." Officer Marvin took us in his police cruiser and drove us to the large school building. Ugh! Screw school, man!

On the bright side, I was lucky enough not to end up behind bars.

* * *

 **Alrighty, folks! I'm trying to make my stories even. Not necessarily finishing them at the same time, but trying to keep you from waiting. I have not forgotten about my SP story, _The Black-Disguised Hero_. I'm just too busy worried about school starting in a few days. Also, I can be very lazy and my head is full of ideas and visuals that are moving at like 100,000 mph (not bragging), and it's so hard to sort out and keep up with! Sowwy! 3; Hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! Friendly R &R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! It's-a-me, Mario! I'm-a-still here! Sike naw. LOL! I'm here with a crappy third chapter to this terrible Roblox story. I beg you guys to enjoy! ;(((**

* * *

So, here I am in class, busy trying to think of ways to murder my stupid brother instead of listening to my math teacher's boring lecture. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when one of the class clowns, Julian, shouted, "Deez nuts!" Everybody, except for me, began to laugh like there's no tomorrow. That joke is old and lame as fuck, to be honest. I'd rather hear, "What are those?" than hear about something imaginary being in a fucking mailbox.

The teacher, Mr. Pie, began banging on his desk to get everybody's attention.

"Will you guys be quiet and listen?" he said frustratingly.

Then there was silence. But Julian stood on top of his desk.

"Hey, Teacher," he began. "I got one question for you."

Here it comes.

"What are those? Yeah, gotcha." Mr. Pie ruined it. He fucking _ruined_ it!

Now, everybody's looking at Julian like he's an idiot, while Julian had a surprised look on his face.

He quickly sat down, obviously embarrassed.

"Now," Mr. Pie said, acting like nothing happened. "Shall we resume our lesson?"

During lunch, while I was enjoying a delicious cheeseburger with fries and a bottle of _Coca-Cola_ , I heard Julian towards the back of the cafeteria yell, " _Worldstar!_ They're fighting!"

Great. Who is it this time?

All of a sudden, everyone in the cafeteria ran towards the fight that was going on where Julian was at. I even approached the barrage of idiots, and guess who I saw? Ninja and Squad.

Squad is about a few months older than me. He wears a lot of the kind of clothes I've seen most rappers wear. He is dark-skinned.

Many of the other kids were recording with their phones—yelling, screaming, cheering— and I just shook my head, because Ninja tends to get into fights. He won the majority of the fights he's been in, so he's a tough cookie. I got to be honest, Squad is literally a fucking douchebag. Literally, an asshole about ninety-five percent of the time. One time, he called me a vain, narcissistic bitch. That resulted in him being caught and kicked out by stupid moderators. Good thing I got to throw a football at him before he got kicked. So, I cheered for Ninja this time. He pulled and held Squad down, and was beating his ass.

"Yeah, Ninja!" I cheered. "Whoop that trick!" I know, got that from a movie called _Hustle and Flow_.

It took like thirty seconds for security to come over and break up the fight.

Both Ninja and Squad were held by two of the security officers and were dragged out of the cafeteria. Looks like they're going to get suspended (Ooh).

Everybody went back to there tables and resumed their conversations. I took out my phone, and saw a _Twitter_ notification. I opened it up, and there was already a video of the fight uploaded by Julian. He currently has about 8,000 followers. I don't go on _Twitter_ much, because I have better things to do.

The bell rang. It was time for the final period of the day; Language Arts.

I decided to let my snitch-of-a-brother slide. I got something to tell him after school about an incident his secret boyfriend was in.

* * *

 **OMG! Let me guess, you didn't expect that. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I may continue this along with my SP fanfiction,** ** _The Black-Disguised Hero_** **, when I feel like it. Friendly R &R please! Bye for now! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooo, people! I'm back with another chapter. I apologize to you, haters, but if you don't like it, don't read it. I know people can be so mean sometimes D: Anywho, on with the story!**

 **This chapter mentions well known Robloxian(s). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Psycho~" I sang to the speaker of my phone while driving home.

"What?" he groaned.

"Guess who got in a fight today?" I hummed teasingly. I heard a sigh on the other side.

"Lemme guess, Ninja?" he asked, obviously not surprised.

"Mm, maybe." I chirp.

"Ugh! Almost every time." Psycho replies, frustrated. I bet he was face palming; I know my baby bro pretty well.

"Well, are you going to have a talk with him?" I ask sweetly.

Psycho groaned.

"Cut it out, Charlotte. It's not fuc— I mean— not f-fricken funny!"

I laugh over the line at him almost cursing.

"Shut up!" he yells.

"Dang, bro chill." I giggle. Little bros are so cute and hilarious sometimes.

"No, _sis_. I ain't gonna chill."

"Aww, did I make my sweet baby bro mad? Does he need his bwaby bwottle?"

"I hate you!"

"Love you too!"

He hung up. I was still laughing my ass off. Psycho is trying to be a badass; how fucking adorable.

I arrive home and my dad is sitting on the couch, looking at me as if I were some kind of criminal robbing a bank. He clears his throat.

"Hello, Charlotte." he says.

"Um, hi, Dad." I reply.

"Why don't you come sit down for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, as I hesitantly sat down on the couch.

"So, what happened this morning?"

Oh shit! I can tell he's upset – _What do I say? What do I say?_

"Nothing." I mutter.

"Honey, you can lie all you want," his voice was raising. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you did this morning."

I gulped and whispered, "I used your, uh, RPG—"

"Why?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I was angry."

"About _what_?"

"About people being stupid and constantly running me over like they have no sense!" I shouted.

Dad sighs deeply. He is not really the yelling type; he's very chill, but when he's angry – like super rage – that's when you'll probably need to lock your doors.

"That doesn't mean you take one of my weapons without my permission and use it to shoot them. That just makes the situation worse. Next time, tell the police and they'll take care of it."

Now I feel kinda guilty when I heard disappointment in his voice, but I don't really regret it that much. I still think they deserved it. Instead of arguing, I just went with what Dad said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I simply said. I stood up and walked towards my room to start on my homework. I smiled to myself realizing that Psycho was going to be in trouble for trying to skip school.

A few hours later, I heard the front door open from my room. It was time for me to be nosy. I slowly cracked my bedroom door open and peeked through it, listening to what Dad has to say to my snitch-of-a-brother.

"Well?" Dad questions. "Got a reason for trying to skip school?"

"Nope." Psycho replies nonchalantly.

"So, you're telling me you're skipping just because?"

"Yep. School is lame."

"Hm," Dad ponders. "Guess you don't want your laser gun for Christmas this year."

Psycho's eyes widened. (Yeah, I kinda figured that would be his reaction.) Psycho always wanted to have his own gun set like Dad. He only gets to use the ones in Nightgaladeld's _Washington DC_.

Psycho rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Fine! I'm sorry and I wont do it anymore." he mutters.

"That's what I'm talking about, son!" Dad gave Psycho a high-five.

Aw, damn it! I was half-expecting him to get grounded. Psycho got off the couch. Once he was a good distance from Dad, he stuck his tongue out at me and flipped me off.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed him, and dragged him into my room while Mom wasn't looking. He sat on my desk chair.

"So," he starts. "Are you gonna kill me now?"

"Nope," I respond, sitting on my bed. "Not yet." Then there was silence.

I stared at him for a minute. I fucking hate my brother, but at the same time, I love him to death. I broke the silence: "Something's on your mind."

He shook his head.

"No there isn't."

I'm a really good lie detector. So, if someone tries to lie to me, I'll detect it before you know it.

"Yes there is. You can tell me what's wrong."

Psycho stared down, avoiding eye contact .

"Is it about Ninja?" I asked.

He slowly nodded his head. I've always known that Psycho is gay. I was the first person he came out to about a couple years ago; he didn't tell Mom and Dad, though. They're not against gays or anything like that, he just doesn't feel ready to tell them yet. If he needs somebody to talk to he always comes to me – one, because I don't tell anyone, unless he wants me too. Two, he's more comfortable expressing his thoughts towards me since I don't really judge.

"Want to talk about it?" I offered.

Psycho slowly looked up; I gestured for him to sit next to me. Once he was sitting next to me, I put my arm around his shoulder and waited for him to speak.

"I…" he whispered. Tears welled up in his eyes. He swallows before continuing.

"I don't know what to do with Ninja. I was on the phone with him, and I noticed his attitude changed. I could tell he was still mad at Squad, but I don't feel as though he's telling me what's going on with him. Honestly, I'm very worried. I saw the fight on Twitter…"

Psycho sniffled and I rubbed his back as he continued ranting.

"I don't know what's going on with him. I don't know what to do. I went to his house, only to be greeted by his angry dad. I-I…" he began to sob. I immediately brought him into a hug and let him cry it out. Poor baby brother is hurt.

I hush him softly.

"It's okay, it's okay." I cooed as I held onto to him tight. Psycho eventually calmed down a little.

"Who knew big sisters could be so useful?" he giggled.

"Shut up." I reply, playfully tickling him.

"Oh my god! Stop!" he laughed.

I obliged, still snickering.

"So, are you going to be okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah." he half-smiled.

"'Kay, good." I gave him a quick cheek kiss – He gets so embarrassed when I do that.

"Now, get out." I teased.

"Fine." Psycho rolled his eyes and walked out of my room.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed.

My mission one was completed: Console my brother. And now, I have a new mission: Find out what crawled up Ninja's ass.

* * *

 **How was that? I added some brother & sister fluff 'cause I felt like it. Heehee! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~ ^^**


End file.
